¿Cambiamos?
by RavennoSora
Summary: Suele pasar y uno casi nunca se da cuenta. Ellos eran los cuatro divido entre dos, estaban seguros de estar con la persona indicada, pero los sentimientos y la verdad son dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar. Ni siquiera Naruto y Sasuke pueden hacerlo. -Teme- dijo él rubio -¿Hmn?-respondio el monosilabo y se miraron -¿Cambiamos?- preguntaron juntos al unisono. Ellas no se lo esperan
1. Mejores Amigos

**Pareja: **Sasuhina & Narusaku

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto** NO** me pertenecen, la historia que estan por leer si es hecha por mi c:

**Nota:** Esta historia la había intentado hacer de manera distinta antes, pero ahora ya está terminada y empezara de manera diferente. Como ya han de saber yo soy Narusaku y Sasuhina Shipper así que nada de comentarios nada agradables contra mis OTP´s, es lo único que pido (:

_-Pensamientos_

_-"Recuerdos"_

_-_Hablan

En clase de porrismo se escuchaba la algarabía, los gritos de las entrenadoras exigiendo más a las alumnas, no era el mejor sitio si te gusta el silencio pero él fue "arrastrado" hasta allí por su mejor amiga, sub-capitana de la primera división de las porristas

-¿Sakura Ya terminaste?- Preguntó el chico impaciente

-A penas estaba calentando- Dijo ella sin dejar de moverse

-¿Por qué no tienes puesto el uniforme?-

-Porque aún no empieza el entrenamiento Naruto, se paciente- Eso era pedir demasiado

-Es fácil decirlo- Dijo él chico mientras se sentaba en la banca y apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos

-También hacerlo, ahora pórtate bien- Le revolvió el cabello y luego se alejó para verlo sonreír y aceptar lo que ella decía

-No soy un perro-

-Pero si un idiota, no puedo creer que terminaras acá por voluntad de la frentona- Dijo una rubia que se acercaba dónde estaban ambos

-Gracias Ino- Dijo él chico mientras rodaba los ojos

-Ya cállate cerda- Mando Sakura mientras la chica la ignoraba

-Anímate Naruto, por lo menos veras chicas lindas en faldas cortas-

-Eso no me interesa- afirmaba el rubio, total y él ya tenía novia

-Te daré Ramen si te animas- Naruto se levantó ansiosamente y empezó a bailar, parecía otra persona totalmente animada

-Dame Una R, dame una A, dame una M, dame una E y dame una N ¿Que tenemos? Ramen!

-Naruto eres un idiota- Ino se reía de la tonta rutina inventada por su compañero, con suerte y podría ser la mascota

-_Sí, es… un idiota, pero, ese es mi idiota- __pensó Sakura mientras observaba aquella situación_

_-Haruno, Yamanaka, vengan para acá, vamos a empezar con la rutina y Uzumaki quédate quieto, las audiciones para mascota de la academia no son hoy- Pidió la entrenadora Kurenai y se alcanzaban a escuchar las risas de las demás chicas _

_El chico tomo asiento y se dedicó a ver una verdadera rutina, Sakura llevaba ese corto y colorido uniforme, no pudo evitar no mirarla, ya no era una niñita_

_-Sakura-chan, está creciendo tan rápido- _

La biblioteca, Que mejor lugar para pasar tu tiempo libre, al menos eso pensaban Sasuke y Hinata, los cuales disfrutaban cada segundo de su estancia en aquel lugar donde no había algarabía, solo ellos y unos hermosos libros, esos que consumen tu imaginación hasta dejarla extasiada de mas

-Termine- Aseguro el Uchiha mientras cerraba el libro

-¿De verdad? Que rápido lees Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pequeña Hyuga sin quitar su blanca mirada de las hojas del libro

-En realidad Ya lo había leído- Dijo mientras la observaba, sus manos sostenían fuertemente aquel libro cuya tapa no podía leer

-¿Otra historia de terror?- pregunto ella sin mover su vista

-Me conoces demasiado- Afirmo el con una sonrisa ladina, luego se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que la tenía tan entretenida como para no dignarse ni a mirarlo -¿Sigues leyendo cuentos de fantasía?

-Puede ser- Decía ella alejándose de los ojos de su amigo

-Déjame ver- Exigía él

-No-

-Espera... ¿Dijiste no? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no a mí?-

-Deberías de seguir leyendo tus libros y dejar los míos- Ignoro ambas preguntas y se dignó a mirarlo unos segundos

-Vaya cierta señorita está aprendiendo a responder- Cada vez ella lo sorprendía mas

-Tal vez-

-Ya dime que cursilerías estás leyendo- Pidió él

-¿Porque aseguras que son cursilerías?- Cuestiono la chica

-No lo sé, habitualmente eso lees, tu eres cursi- Se quería burlar, ella lo sabia

-Lo dice el que lloro mirando Titanic- pero al final Hinata salió victoriosa

-Eres cruel Hyuga- eso fue un golpe directo a su orgullo

-Aprendí del maestro- Sonrió y volvió a pegar sus ojos al libro mientras él tomaba uno nuevo para empezar a perderse

Las horas de clases disminuían y el receso, la hora favorita de muchos estudiantes, ya había llegado. Un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados dispuestos a empezar a comer

-Naruto-kun aquí está tu bentou- decía Hinata mientras colocaba una pequeña cajita frente al chico, el cual animosamente la tomaba

-Eres la mejor-

-¿Hinata no te cansas de cocinar para todos?- pregunto Sakura mientras probaba su almuerzo echo por una de sus mejores amigas

-Disfruto haciéndolo-

-Te sale muy bien, debes enseñarme-

-Por favor enséñala, ella deja quemar hasta el agua- Dijo Naruto

-Cállate que tu ni prender la estufa sabes- Reclamo la peli rosa

-Yo no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes dos se acercara a una cocina- agrego Sasuke

-Eso es cruel- Decía Sakura mientras hacia un puchero

-Trata de no llorar- le dijo él a manera de broma mientras la acercaba lentamente

-Muy tarde, consuélame- dijo ella coquetamente mientras se le abalanzaba para robarle un beso, el cual Sasuke muy debidamente siguió

-Y luego dicen que somos nosotros- Soltó Naruto al aire mientras le cubría los ojos a Hinata, su novia era demasiado pura para ver tan obscenas escenas

-Bien que quisieras hacer lo mismo con Hinata ¿no?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa tan retorcida como la de su novio

-La harás explotar- Le dijo Naruto mientras le cubría los oídos

-Estoy bien- dijo la chica cuyas mejillas estaba de color carmín

-Bien roja- agrego Sasuke y sonrió por dentro al verla así _-¿Quién no quisiera corromperte?-_

-Por favor comamos ¿sí?- insistió Hinata, quería dejar de lado esos…. _Temas _

El almuerzo termino bastante tranquilo y cada quien fue a su clase, unas menos divertidas que otras con profesores poco, y realmente poco, convencionales

-La clase está por terminar, pongan sus escritos en la mesa cuando suene la campana- Dijo un hombre que se tapaba casi medio rostro y tenía un semblante bastante tranquilo para ser profesor y director de un grupo tan bulliciosos como lo era ese. Volvió a su libro sin darles mucha importancia a los estudiantes, pronto sonaría la campana y él también seria libre

- Aun no termino- susurro Naruto con la intención y la esperanza de que alguien lo ayudara

-Eres un caso perdido- Respondió Sasuke, tuvo suerte de que le soltara más letras que habitualmente, tal vez él joven Uchiha estaba de buen humor… eso era peligroso

-Teme ayúdame- Pidió Naruto pero su amigo ya había terminado

-Hmp- Ahora si era Sasuke

La campana sonó y cada quien corrió directo a su casa, en la salida tres jóvenes se encontraban charlando amenamente, bueno, dos de ellos

-¡No puedo creer que no me ayudaras! Eres un Teme realmente- Decía Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos como él niño que era

-Deja de hacer escándalo, sabes que debes de hacer las cosas por ti mismo- Regañaba la peli rosa

-Si pero ya voy reprobando con Kakashi-Sensei y de verdad quiero pasar su clase Ttebayo-

-Estudia- Respondió Sasuke sin darle mucho interés al asunto

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba Hinata la cual acababa de salir de la academia

-Tu novio va reprobando una de las clases más fáciles- explico Sakura

-Hina-chan, ayúdame a estudiar- Pidió él chico a su novia la cual él sabía que jamás le daría un no por respuesta, sin embargo la dulce voz de su novia no fue la que llego a sus oídos

-Sabes perfectamente que con Hinata harás de todo menos estudiar- Era como un balde agua helada proporcionado por Sakura para la realidad de su mejor amigo Naruto

-Es cierto, yo creo que debes de estudiar mejor con Sakura-chan- Fue la idea de Hinata

-Ya está dicho, yo seré tu tutora… por sexta vez- Dijo Sakura

-¿Qué? ¡No!, Sasuke has algo- Si claro, seguro él te ayudara

-Procura no matarlo- Fue lo único que dijo él Uchiha mientras empezaba a caminar

Cada quien iba con su pareja, hablando de cualquier cosa o tontería para distraerse y hacer el camino un poco más corto, sin embargo había una división de dicho camino

-Nos vemos mañana- Decía Naruto mientras le daba un corto y casto beso a su novia la cual con una sonrisa se despidió de él

-Estudia mucho Naruto-kun-

-De eso me encargare yo, nos vemos mañana- Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su novio -Llámame más tarde ¿sí?- pidió ella mientras le quitaba un beso y el la separaba lentamente para luego asentir con su cabeza

-Vámonos ya monstruo peli rosa- grito él rubio para hacer que su amiga saliera de ese bonito momento

-¡Ya voy!- respondió la chica para luego seguir el camino con él, vecinos tenían que ser.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Sasuke tomaban un calmado camino hasta su casa, eran vecinos como los otros dos, en realidad se podría decir que por poco y eran familia. El camino no se hacía más corto pero si más ameno y nada incómodo.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde?- Pregunto él chico mientras la miraba de reojo

-Pensaba hornear un pastel con muchos dulces y azúcar glaseada- respondió ella esperando la reacción de su nada amante de lo dulce mejor amigo

-Pensaba ir a tu casa, PEN-SA-BA- Dijo él con una sonrisa al conocer las intenciones de la pequeña Hinata

-Solo juego, si quiero preparar algo pero no sé qué- decía ella mientras se mordía el labio dando señal de duda

-¿Qué tal algo que no sea estúpidamente dulce?- Dio una opción mientras la observaba, cada acción de Hinata le parecía bastante tonta y tierna

-Ayúdame y dame ideas- eso fue un "ve a mi casa"

-¿Me meterás a una cocina sabiendo que tengo legalmente prohibido tener cuchillos en la mano?- pregunto él deteniéndose frente a la casa de la chica

-Correré el riesgo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa

-A las cuatro-

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- Decía Hinata mientras entraba a su casa dejándolo a él atrás

Continuara….


	2. Una Tarde Contigo

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y dos chicos ya llevaban horas repasando. Naruto sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier instante y Sakura sentía que su paciencia desaparecía con cada segundo que pasaba, pero no, siempre trataba de calmarse, explicarle a su mejor amigo era un trabajo realmente duro

-¿Ya entiendes?- Pregunto por cuarta vez

-No Ttebayo, no entiendo ni que es métrica, lírica y lira- Decía el chico algo resignado

-Haber, la métricase ocupa de la formación rítmica de un poema, la lírica es un género literario en el que el autor transmite sentimientos, emociones o sensaciones respecto a una persona u objeto de inspiración y la lira es un tipo de estrofa de cinco versos, tres heptasílabos y dos endecasílabos, ¿entiendes?- pregunto ella después de haberle explicado todo por quinta ocasión

-¿La lira no es un instrumento?- pregunto Naruto algo ido, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa ¿Por qué él debía de hacerla reír cuando ese era un asunto serio?

-Pues sí pero en este caso no, enfócate-

-Bien- Dijo él mientras pegaba los ojos a los libros, después de unos minutos respiro y miro a Sakura –Entonces… la métrica es el ritmo que lleva un poema, la lírica es el género literario en el que el creador del poema transmite lo que siente respecto a una persona o cosa, la lira es un tipo de estrofa de cinco versos y no es un instrumento, no en este caso- decía con una sonrisa y recuperando la respiración

-Muy bien, prácticamente ya lo tienes- La chica se levantó del piso sintiéndose satisfecha con su trabajo

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por algo de comer, ya van a ser la 6 y media y no hemos comido nada-

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Dijo él mientras volvía a leer su libro

-Agradéceme cuando hayas pasado tu examen-

-Contigo como maestra exigente te aseguro que podre pasar- Naruto sonrió, se sentía realmente más tranquilo y con mucha más confianza

Después de unos minutos la peli rosa había llegado con una bandeja llena de galletas de diferentes sabores y té helado. Puso la bandeja en la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo.

-Come algo- Pidió mientras le cerraba el libro casi en la cara

-¿Las preparaste tú?- preguntó el al ver las galletas y sin más llevárselas a la boca

-La verdad si, ¿saben mal?- pregunto esperando una negativa, ella era un desastre en la cocina

-No, en realidad están ricas- Dijo él sin dejar de comerlas

-Pienso llevarle unas a Sasuke, no serán tan buenas como las de Hinata pero por lo menos no ocasione un incendio- Decía la peli rosa bastante animada

- Están muy buenas, tanto como las de Hina-chan, al Teme le van a gustar- su mejor amigo le daba ánimos sinceros

-Bueno, sigamos tenemos que escribir un poema ¿no?- pregunto ella mientras se servía té

-Si pero es para dentro de un mes-

-No importa, debes planearlo, ¿Qué has pensado?- pregunto ella

-No lo sé, creo que debo buscar inspiración-

-Que no sea en una lata de Ramen instantáneo por favor-

-Es una de las cosas que amo- exclamo él chico

-¿Qué más amas?- era una buena pregunta por parte de ella

-El verano, El soccer, los zorros, la comida de mamá, a mamá, a Sakura-chan, a Hina-chan…- La chica por poco se atoraba con la galleta al escuchar tal respuesta, lo detuvo, no sabía porque se sentía así, quizá no esperaba esa respuesta

-¡Está bien ya detente!- dijo en un grito ahogado

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto al ver la forma en que ella lo había detenido

-N-Nada, piensa bien sobre que lo harás y luego yo te ayudare a organizarlo ¿vale?- Dijo más tranquila

- ¿Puedo tomar otra galleta?- pregunto restándole importancia al asunto

-Solo una más- respondió mientras escribía nuevos apuntes para su mejor amigo. Corrió varios cabellos de su rostro que se habían movido por la brisa que entraba de la ventana

-Sakura-chan ¿Cambiaste de champú?- pregunto él mientras se servía algo de té

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-No sé, el olor es más fuerte y dulce

-¿Es muy escandaloso?- pregunto recordando que eso era lo que le había dicho su madre y que quizá a la gente no le gustaría

-No, va perfectamente contigo, digo es algo diferente pero aun huele a Sakura-chan- respondió él con una sonrisa, ella solo sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y trato de ignorar todo el asunto

_**Los sentimientos nunca están ocultos, siempre saldrán de alguna forma, quieras o no.**_

En la cocina de la residencia Hyuga dos pelinegros se alistaban para empezar en su tarea de repostería

-Toma- Decía Hinata mientras le pasaba un delantal a su nada animado ayudante

-¿Y esto?- pregunto él levantando una ceja

-Un delantal- respondió ella tranquilamente

-Ya se lo que es, me refiero a ¿Qué esperas a que yo lo use?- volvió a preguntar, si ella esperaba que él usara eso estaba más que loca, ¿un Uchiha con un delantal? ¿Acaso no lo tendría en negro?

-Si no te quieres ensuciar entonces sí, se te vera muy bien, tiene manzanitas-

-No deberías de hacer bromas, recuerda que estas sola conmigo-

-Hanabi está aquí- Dijo ella

-Ni se siente, podría matarte y ella ni se enteraría-

-Dijo que no bajaría hasta la cena así que tienes oportunidad de matarme-decía ella sin miedo alguno

-Le quitas la emoción a todo-

-Lo sé- sonrió victoriosa -Empecemos- dijo enérgicamente con su típico sonrojo -Puedes ir revolviendo 7 huevos mientras yo derrito una mezcla de chocolate en la estufa-

La chica se dispuso a revolver ingredientes en una olla y él solo la miraba de reojo y recordaba su tarea

_-¿Qué revuelva siete huevos?, no ha de ser difícil, mamá lo hace con una mano-_ Sin más el tomo una huevo y trato de romperlo sin embargo no obtuvo el resultado que quería dejándole este la mano untada -¡Qué asco!- Exclamo él como la niña que parecía. Sí, al final, el macho Uchiha termino usando ese bonito delantal

-Te dije que lo partieras no que lo estrellaras contra el plato- Decía la chica mientras soltaba una risita

-Mejor hago otra cosa- Sugirió él mientras se lavaba las manos

-Bien, tráeme sal- Decía ella mientras se acercaba al mesón y sacaba varias ollas. Ahora él sería su asistente, las cosas no podían estar mejor

-Toma- le dijo sin muchas ganas mientras le pasaba una bolsa, ella solo lo miro tratando de contenerse

-Sasuke-kun esto es azúcar-

-Se ven iguales- Soltó él algo molesto, se sentía humillado por una estúpida bolsa y por la dulce Hyuga

-No lo son, mejor tráeme harina- volvió a pedir

-Ten- Dijo sin menos interés que antes, la cocina no era su lugar y menos andar de repostero, bueno, de ayudante de repostero

-Sasuke-kun- Hinata lo miro y solo soltó una fuerte risa nada común en ella -Esto es polvo para hornear- decía mientras sostenía la bolsa

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Todo se ve igual, todos son blancos y en polvo, es más podrían hacerse pasar por droga- Decía él, se sentía humillado, avergonzado e incluso pisoteado, se podría decir incluso que sus mejillas albinas habían tomado un poco de color

Después de tanta risa por parte de ella un ¡Boom! La hizo volver a la realidad. Se calmó y miro hacia la estufa, se puso un guante y tomo la olla al mismo tiempo que apagaba el fuego

-Se llamaba mezcla de chocolate- Decía ella mientras miraba su supuesta mezcla

-Vez, hasta tú te puedes equivocar Miss perfecta- Punto para él chico, ella lo miro haciendo pucheros y luego sonriendo

-Todo es por tu culpa, contigo aquí nadie podría concentrarse- lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro, él solo la miro y la tomo del brazo para que se estuviera quieta. Tomo él dedo índice de ella y lo unto con la mezcla para luego llevárselo a los labios

-Aun así sabe bien- Dijo él mientras la soltaba

-Sasuke, esto es chocolate, podrías morir-

-Muy chistosa- le dijo para luego tomar algo de la mezcla y untárselo en el rostro, directo en la nariz

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se sintió atacada por chocolate

-¿No era que te gustaba lo dulce?-

-No como mascarilla facial-

-Te vez linda, se te ve bien- Dijo él con algo parecido a una sonrisa, lo último que sintió fue algo cálido sobre su mejilla

-Seguro, a ti también-

-Tendrás que limpiar-

-¿Adivina quién me va ayudar?- Pregunto ella sabiendo ya dicha respuesta, aun así el hacía caso omiso y se dedicaba aponer más chocolate sobre el rostro de la Hyuga -Sasuke, deja de jugar con mi cara-

-Es q-que… de verdad… se te ve bien- Por alguna razón se quedó mirándola por un rato, quería… no sabía que quería, solo sentía ganas de quitarle el chocolate del rostro

Una pequeña indagaba en aquella escena, carraspeo un poco para que aquellos dos notaran su presencia

-Uchiha, te buscan en el teléfono- Decía la niña no tan niña

-Debe ser Sakura, olvide llamarla- Dijo él saliendo de la cocina y quitándose el delantal

-¿Qué es todo este desastre?-pregunto Hanabi a su hermana

-Trataba de cocinar algo con Sasuke pero no se pudo-

-Ese chico trae malas vibraciones, siempre te lo he dicho- La menor miraba el desastre y la cara de su hermana no ayudaba en nada

-Que cruel eres Hanabi-chan-

-¿Qué harás de cenar?- pregunto la nombrada con una sonrisa

-Lo que tú me pidas- Respondió su hermana mayor mientras empezaba a limpiar

-Sakura- la nombro tranquilamente

-Sasuke-kun, solo llamaba para saludarte, ¿pasa algo con tu celular?- pregunto ella con un tono algo preocupado

-Estaba en la cocina y lo olvide en la mesa al entrar, lo siento-

-Está bien-

Hubo algo de silencio pero ambos sabían que esa llamada aún no se acabaría

-¿Cómo te está hiendo con Naruto?- pregunto él

-Ya se fue, supongo que sus notas tal vez cambien- respondió ella un poco más animada

-Solo tú puedes ayudarlo, eres la mejor- Dijo sonriendo

-Gracias ¿no has hablado con Hinata?- pregunto Sakura, ambos estaban extraños pero ¿Qué mejor que ignorar ese hecho?

-Estoy en su casa, tratamos de cocinar-

-Eso si es raro-

-Mucho, debo ayudarla a limpiar, te hablo cuando llegue a mi casa, esta vez prometo hacerlo-

-Vale, espero tu llamada, te quiero- Dijo esperando una respuesta

-También te quiero- afortunadamente las cosas parecían estar bien. Colgó y miro hacia tras

_**Entre juego y juego la verdad se acerca**_

…

Continuara


	3. What a Kiss!

Perdon por no actualizar xD el Capitulo viene LARGO ._. Asi que lean :33 Y para aquellas personas que NO le gustan estas parejas dejenme decirles que ME VALE MADRES :DD trate de ser tolerante pero se acabo. Aun así siento pesar por ustedes que no saben aceptar los otros gustos, y siento mas pesar por las fans del Naruhina ( Algun s en el fandom son lo mas arenoso que he visto) porque si no se han dado cuenta el Manga ya va por NARUSAKU (; xD Quiza no haya sido un beso pero los sentimientos de Sakura estan mas que reflejados en todos los paneles, aun así, sigan echando arena :* y Sí, lo mas probable que es que Sasuke no termine con nadie pero en mi cabeza mando YO y si a mi se me da la gana de emparejarlo con Hinata pues simple, lo hago c: No se lo tomen a mal Antis, Los amo con todo el kokoro y a lo que leen aun mas :¨*

_**R**_avenno_**S**_ora

* * *

Los estudiantes de la academia se encontraban en plena alegría pues pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad y era viernes, ¿Quién no está feliz los viernes? Los profesores hacían que los estudiantes se esforzaran el doble en clase para que no tuvieran que hacer nada en casa, en el fondo ellos no eran tan malas personas

-¡Hinata!- Grito una pelirosa que tomaba a su novio de la mano

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, no los había visto en todo el día- Decía ella mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos

-Nuestra clase de biología fue en el laboratorio casi toda la jornada y tu ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sakura

-Iré a ver a Naruto-kun a una de sus prácticas de soccer ¿Quieren venir?- Invito a la pareja

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirosa

-Ya que- Soltó el chico de manera seca

-Me encantan tus ánimos Sasuke-kun, deberías de entrar al equipo de porras con Sakura-chan- Soltó la Hyuga algo irónica, una actitud nada habitual en ella

-_¿Cómo sería ella en uniforme de porristas? _fue lo único que él pudo pensar. Sonrió retorcidamente y murmuro algo solo para él -Tú también Hi-na-ta-

La pelinegra lo miro y solo se sonrojo deliberadamente por dicho comentario que no había llegado ni a ojos, ni oídos de Sakura.

Los tres caminaron hasta las canchas de soccer que estaban bastante alejadas de los pasillos y las aulas de la academia. El sol estaba un poco escondido y la brisa era agradable. A lo lejos un rubio veía como una larga cabellera oscura se movía por la brisa y era seguida por unos cortos cabellos rosas algo rebeldes

-Hinata-chan, llegas justo a tiempo- El rubio salió de la cancha para abrazar efusivamente a su pequeña novia

-Quiero verte jugar- Dijo ella para luego sonreírle de esa manera que a él tanto le gustaba

-Sakura-chan, Teme, no pensé verlos hoy en todo el día- Saludo Naruto a sus dos mejores amigos

-Pues aquí estamos, hazlo bien- Decía la chica mientras levantaba el brazo animadamente

-Lo que Sakura-chan diga- Asintió él, dedicándole una de sus más bonitas sonrisas, luego pudo despertar de ese lindo momento gracias al silbato de su entrenador

-Uzumaki mueve tú trasero a la cancha ahora mismo- Grito él hombre

Al inicio los jugadores solo calentaba, y después de un rato el partido había empezado con varios goles por parte del equipo de la academia y uno que otro del contrario. Nadie pensaba que Naruto realmente se podría llegar a concentrar en algo, pero dicho juego era una excepción

-Naruto-kun juega bien- Dijo La Hyuga tranquilamente, la verdad, era que los deportes no le emocionaban mucho pero eso no quitaba el hecho de disfrutar ver a su novio jugando

-¡Dale Naruto tú la llevas! -¡Tú puedes, vamos!- Decía efusivamente la pelirosa la cual ni siquiera sentada en las gradas estaba

-No sé ustedes pero voy por algo de tomar- Sasuke se levantó sin muchas ganas y luego escucho la petición de su mejor amiga

-Tráeme algo-

-Hmp- miro a Hinata de reojo y empezó a caminar

El partido cada vez se hacía más intenso, casi empatados, un gol más les daría un empate pero ningún equipo busca eso, era todo o nada. Kiba, un chico del equipo contrario, llevaba el balón por toda la cancha como si fuese el dueño, sin embargo en el camino Lee decidió hacer cambiar ese hecho

-Te falta encender más la llama de tu juventud- Decía el chico mientras llevaba bajo su control el balón

-Lee-san cuidado- Grito un pelirojo desde el otro lado de la cancha

-¿ah?- Lee miro hacia adelante y estaba un chico del equipo opuesto, el demasiado alto y grande, no tuvo de otra más que lanzar el balón con una de sus "poderosas patadas" haciendo que este tomara un dirección un poco peligrosa

-¡Sakura, Hinata!- Grito el rubio mientras corría pensando que no las alcanzaría, pensado que no la alcanzaría.

El golpe sonó fuerte, todos miraron para ver donde había caído el balón asesino… este se había estrellado en el brazo del rubio.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Naruto a aquella chica que sostenía con uno de sus brazos

-S-Si, perfecta- Tartamudeo ella, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez fue por el impacto… tal vez

-Qué bueno- él chico sonrió y luego miro al resto de sus compañeros -¡Lee, idiota, casi dejas a Sakura-chan sin cabeza!- Dijo algo molesto

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- Decía el acusado mientras agachaba su cabeza, la chica solo sonrió débilmente

-E-Está bien-

-Estas algo nerviosa, deberías de ir a la enfermería a que te revisaran ¿no?- preguntó al verla de esa forma nada común en ella

-N-No yo estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? Tu brazo…- Miro la herida del chico, eso puedo haber acabado en su rostro, pero No, él prefirió recibir ese golpe

-E s solo un raspón, ya se me quitara-

-Vamos a la enfermería- Decía ella mientras lo jalaba de la mano

-No, sería demasiado, soy un jugador de futbol, esto no es nada, me hubiese sentido mal si el balón te hubiese dado a ti- Naruto sonrió, no quería verla preocupada y menos por él

-Entonces déjame curarte ¿sí?-

-Si eso te tranquiliza entonces si-

-Hinata ¿podrías pasarme mi botiquín? – Decía Sakura mientras su amiga, la cual estaba algo atónita por todo, sacaba un botiquín del bolso de la pelirosa .

Sakura saco un spray y algo de algodón, luego lo miro

-Va a arder un mucho-

-Que sincera- soltó Naruto aun sonriendo. Empezó a aplicar dicho spray y hacerle presión con el algodón pero sin herirlo, ese golpe estaba rojo, luego se pondría negro, luego morado, luego verde y quizá luego desaparecería.

-¿y el partido?- preguntaba Sasuke que apenas llegaba y al ver esa escena donde solo habían tres personas pensó que se había demorado demasiado con la bebidas

-Se terminó, Lee-san arrojo el balón tan fuerte que tomo otra dirección- explico Hinata

-Mi cara- respondió Sakura pues ya sabía la pregunta que le haría su novio mientras terminaba de curar al rubio

-Exacto pero Naruto-kun evito que el balón tocara a Sakura-chan- Agrego Hinata nuevamente

-Tsk, ¿No me digas que te dolió?- Pregunto Sasuke al verlo en dicha situación

-Claro que no, esto es para que ella se tranquilice- Naruto solo sonrió sabiendo que él buscaba joderlo

Sakura ya había acabado y al final puso una venda alrededor del brazo del rubio

-Ten- Decía Sasuke mientras le pasaba una de las sodas que había comprado

-¿No había de cereza?- pregunto Sakura mientras hacía un puchero

-No, no había- Dijo él mientras miraba la soda de Hinata, siempre las compraba del mismo sabor pues ese era el que les gustaba a ambos, ni siquiera pregunto si había el sabor favorito de su novia

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la academia, iban riendo, bueno, tres de ellos, mientras hablaban de anécdotas de cuando eran niños

-¿Recuerdas la cara que puso Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa al aire

-No fue chistoso, yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo- Decía el rubio algo avergonzado

-Mentiroso, morías por comer galletas de la madre de Sakura-chan- Agrego Hinata, dejando a su novio algo desconcertado

-¡Hinata-chan! No te pongas de su lado- regañaba Naruto a su novia a la cual se le salió una pequeña sonrisa

-Solo está diciendo la verdad- Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hasta Hinata lo supo- Siguió Sakura riéndose

-Vale, sigan burlándose- Decía Naruto intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad, era injusto burlarse de un niño de ocho años cuando es atrapado con las manos en la masa, o más bien, en las galletas de la madre de su mejor amiga. Luego de un rato el celular del chico empezó a sonar y a vibrar en su bolsillo, contesto solo para detener la molesta melodía y luego de ver el numero en la pantalla sintió un escalofrió y se arrepintió de no haber contestado antes

-M-Mamá, ¿C-Como estas?- Saludo el chico algo nervioso y del otro lado se podían escuchar uno que otro grito -¿Por qué?- más gritos se escuchaban del otro lado -Vale, vale, ya iré -Si, ella vendrá conmigo- al parecer los gritos habían acabado -Bien, ya nos vemos- Sin más él chico colgó y tomo a su mejor amiga de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto ella

-Mi madre dice que está afuera de la academia y que debe viajar así que me llevara hoy a casa- explico él algo afanado

-Oh ya veo, entonces vámonos- Dijo Sakura no sin antes dejar la mano del rubio para despedirse de su novio con un corto beso y una sonrisa -Nos vemos-

-Ten cuidado- Le dijo él, ella solo asintió y volvió a tomar la mano de su mejor amigo el cual se encontraba bastante feliz al lado de su novia

-Te mensajeare Hina-chan- Decía él mientras le robaba un beso

-Vale- dijo ella mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro

-¡Uzumaki, muévete!- Exclamo Sakura algo exaltada y le apretó la mano

-Cierto, vamos o mi madre va a ahorcarme ¡Ttebayo!- Sin más, él chico salió corriendo mientras arrastraba a su mejor amiga

-Quedamos de nuevo solos- Soltó Sasuke tranquilamente cuando vio que ya no había señal de un alma humana por esos lados

-De nuevo atrás- Decía Hinata mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿Acaso no te gusta caminar conmigo?- pregunto él algo molesto pues ella solo caminaba sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Ah?- pregunto ella con la cabeza agachada

-Te vez algo seria-

- Hazme reír- Pidió mientras esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa

-¿Qué? Estas loca, mejor no me digas- Respondió algo exaltado

-Bien- Sin más ella siguió caminando

-Hmp. De acuerdo-

Caminaron hasta la salida de la Academia de la misma forma, ella callada y el aburrido e intrigado, odiaba tener ese sentimiento de curiosidad por saber que le sucedía a su mejor amiga. Extrañamente se aburrió del silencio y la ataco de la manera más infantil… cosquillas.

-Sasuke ya, basta, te voy a morder, te lo juro- Decía ella mientras trataba de no reír, una que otra lagrima se le escapo y no podía evitar estar tan roja

-Dime ¿Por qué estás tan seria?- Decía él mientras trataba de sostenerla, había dejado de "torturarla"

-Está bien- Dijo algo agitada mientras que él la devolvía al suelo. Hinata dio un suspiro bastante profundo y luego se dispuso a hablar aun con su cabeza agachada -Hay veces que yo de verdad me siento atrás- -Sakura-chan, ella es genial ¿no?- Pregunto con la mirada perdida- Digo, es tan fuerte, independiente, siempre camina adelante y hay veces que creo que alguien como yo…-

-Tu eres Hinata ¿ok?- interrumpió él, ya había oído más que suficiente y luego la miro para sonreírle no tan retorcidamente - Así como estas me gustas- Afirmo él

¿Q-Que?- Pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa, tal vez había escuchado mal

-Que me gusta cómo eres, a mí y a todo el mundo- Aclaro el chico, todo había vuelto a ser normal, Hinata sonrió de nuevo y eso lo tranquilizo

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp. No pienses más tonterías-

Sin más ambos siguieron aquel largo y ameno camino

_**Mientras tanto**_

-Mamá vas a matarnos- Gritaba un rubio mientras se sostenía de uno de los asientos delanteros del auto

-Ya cállate, ella debe hacer esto- Regañaba la pelirosa

-Si pero no me quiero morir hoy- Alegaba Naruto, su mamá tenía prisa y estar en un auto con esa mujer en dicha condición era un peligro que realmente atentaba contra su vida

-Ya llegamos, no seas nenita- Decía Sakura mientras aquella mujer peliroja frenaba el auto bruscamente haciendo que ambos jóvenes se movieran un poco de sus puestos.

Naruto saco a Sakura del auto antes de que a su madre se le diera por llevárselos a pasear, el no moriría, al menos no ese día, aun no se convertía en presidente

-Entiende a tu madre- Decía el padre del chico desde el auto, el hombre se había amarrado a la silla del auto. Repito, nadie quiere morir

-Vale, vale- Decía Naruto

-Bien, me iré solo por este fin de semana, no quiero fiestas ni nada por el estilo, en el refrigerador hay suficiente comida, no destruyas la casa o te ahorcare ¡Ttebanne!- Exclamo La madre del chico desde dentro del auto

-Hazle caso a tu madre, solo puedes traer a tu novia ¿bien?- Decía el padre del chico mientras dirigía la mirada a Sakura como medio de afirmación

-¿N-Novia?- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban solo a ella?

-¿Acaso Sakura-chan no era tu novia? ¿Ella no era la que te gustaba?- Otra vez su padre atacaba con sus nada graciosas preguntas

-¡Qué cosas dices papá! Ya cállate, m-mi novia es Hina-chan- Exclamo Naruto algo sonrojado, aparentemente su viejo no era capaz de guardarle un antiguo secreto

-Es cierto, yo soy n-novia de Sasuke- aclaro la pelirosa con la cabeza agachada

-Oh, disculpen mi inocente error- Decía el Rubio mayor

-Está bien- Dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono

-Nos vemos el martes, Te amo- Le decía la peliroja a su hijo desde la ventanilla

-Bien, cuídate, ambos-

-Que tengan buen viaje- Dijo Sakura, después la pareja arranco y a lo lejos un rubio y una pelirosa veían como la imagen del auto se volvía más pequeña.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Pregunto Naruto

-Seguro, debo curarte- Ella sonrió y así ambos entraron a casa

Mientras en un automóvil que se encontraba cerca de la salida de la ciudad…

-¿Inocente error?-pregunto Kushina a su esposo

-Tenía que intentarlo, dime si no fue divertido- Pregunto Minato y ella solo sonrió sin quitar la mirada de la carretera para luego acelerar aún más

-Bastante- Sonrió. Una mujer con la sonrisa de Kushina Uzumaki robaba corazones, era dinamita pura

-Es como tú- Soltó Minato -Sé que Naruto va a estar bien-

Sin más, ambos siguieron ese largo camino por recorrer.

Lluvia, eso era lo que cubría la ciudad, fuerte y sin piedad, truenos y relámpagos acompañaban la detonante melodía de la madre naturaleza. No se veía casi nadie en la calle pero ellos dos al parecer no parecían importarle el estruendo

-Te vas a enfermar- Dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de cubrir a su mejor amiga con su chaqueta

-Tú te enfermaras si sigues así- Decía la pequeña Hyuga ya bastante empapada

-Estamos mojados, ¿Qué tenemos que perder?- pregunto Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano, era como cuando eran niños, ¿Por qué correr de la lluvia? ¿Por qué mejor no correr con ella y a través de ella? No era normal para las pocas personas que se cubrían del agua ver a dos jóvenes disfrutar de esta tan amenamente. Después de estar totalmente empapados llegaron a la residencia Uchiha

-Pasa y sécate un poco para que no llegues tan empapada a tu casa- Pidió el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que la chica entrara tras él. La casa estaba vacía y oscura tanto o más que el alma del chico, sus padres de nuevo no estaban y menos su hermano ya que este vivía más en la oficina que en casa. Se sintió algo molesto pero luego la mano de ella sobre su hombro le dio a entender que no estaba en absoluta oscuridad

-Está bien ¿sí?- Ella sonrió

-Te diste cuenta- Dijo secamente, esa alegría de un rato se trató de desvanecer pero aun persistía pues ahí estaba ella, sabía que cuando Hinata cruzara esa puerta todo se iría al carajo

-Yo soy tu mejor amiga, no lo olvides- Dulces palabras con un tono agridulce

_-Jamás lo hago, aunque…_- -Vamos, tienes que secarte un poco-

Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la casa. Sasuke busco unas Toallas y Hinata se secó en el baño para luego salir en su sudadera de deportes, por suerte esta no estaba mojada, su cabello se veía algo desordenado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Vio a su mejor amigo recostado y mirando hacia el techo, luego escucho un pequeño estornudo

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hinata acercándose al chico

-Hmp. Si- Respondió él sin darle importancia al asunto

-No es cierto- Negó la Hyuga mientras se tocaba la frente para luego tocar la de él. Estaba caliente, más de lo normal -Tienes fiebre-

-No es nada- Dijo Sasuke retirando la mano de Hinata de su frente, sin embargo no la soltó y volvió a estornudar de una manera que lo hacía ver algo tierno

-Sasuke-kun – murmuro Hinata al ver que él no soltaba su mano y buscaba la forma de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella hasta por fin lograrlo

-No te vayas- Soltó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas algo rojizas por culpa de la fiebre ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil de enfermarse con la lluvia?

-No me iré hasta saber que estas bien- Dijo Hinata mientras acaricia el rostro de su mejor amigo, no se movería de allí, no lo dejaría solo en medio de la oscuridad, ella lo dejaría ver la luz a través de sus ojos. En su casa podrían esperar, aun así dudaba que la casa tuviera algún ser humano pues sus padres eran colegas de los de Sasuke y Hanabi estaría con ellos, Hinata sabía que en ese mundo no encajaba ella.

La noche se convirtió en una tormenta que parecía no tener un fin preciso, los cables eléctricos no daban muchos ánimos y más de una casa quedo sin luz artificial

-Odio cuando pasa esto- Decía un rubio algo molesto por las fallas eléctricas, no veía nada, absolutamente nada

-Ya cálmate ¿sí?- Decía Sakura la cual no planeaba salir para ir a su casa y su madre incluso se lo había prohibido. Se sentía algo extraña estando con Naruto, se sentía distraída y el silencio reinaba

-Quería hablar con Hina-chan- Dijo él rubio rompiendo dicho silencio nada cómodo, él no era de los que disfrutaba escuchar las gotas de lluvia

-Y yo con Sasuke pero no se puede porque no tengo señal por culpa de la tormenta- Completo Sakura y otra vez el silencio volvió

-¿Aun te duele el brazo?- pregunto la pelirosa mientras miraba la vela que se encontraba en la mesa central mientras ellos reposaban en el sofá

-No, estoy bien, Ttebayo- Decía él rubio, ella solo le miro el brazo y ya no estaba rojo sino verde

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura algo apenada y con la cabeza agachada, no sabía que le pasaba

-Ven acá- Decía el rubio mientras la atraía hacia él, recostándola en su brazo

-¿N-No te molesta?-pregunto ella

-Está perfecto- Respondió él rubio mientras jugaba, por esta vez, con un cabello rosa en vez de negro y ella en su interior moría de nervios ¿Por qué? No tenía derecho a preguntárselo porque lo más probable era que la respuesta no la satisficiera del todo

-N-Naruto- Ya parecía la pelinegra, debía tomar su actitud de nuevo-

-¿Si?- pregunto el mientras la observaba detenidamente

-¿A qué se refería Minato-san hoy?-pregunto ella mientras escondía su rostro, Si Naruto hubiese estado comiendo se hubiera atragantado

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

-Pues, me causa curiosidad, tengo derecho a saber pues es sobre mí- Pedía la chica con una sonrisa

-Pues no te diré- Decía el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos y trataba de no darle importancia

-¿Por qué no?- chillo la pelirosa

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- Pregunto Naruto mientras la acorralaba contra el sofá –Vamos dime, ¿Desde cuando eres tan curiosa?

-S-Solo quiero saberlo-

-¿No será que te gustaría obtener una respuesta positiva?- Ahora no parecía Naruto, quizá ese lado era un poco más difícil de sacar

-Y-yo…- no podía ni acabar media frase

-Sakura-chan es linda sonrojada- Dijo en un tono nada habitual en él

-Naruto- Decía la chica casi en un murmullo –S-Sakura-chan… quiere un… b-beso- No debía de estar en sus cinco sentidos pero tenerlo tan cerca solo la hacía pedir eso. El rubio solo sonrió y cuando tuvo la primera y quizá única oportunidad de su vida se robó los finos labios de su mejor amiga y jugo con ellos a punta de suaves roces con los suyos. La besó lentamente, no buscaba el fin de dicho momento, el cual no olvidaría nunca en su vida. Se apegó más a ella profundizando así el beso que no se veía tan dulce como al principio y sentía que caería sobre ella sino se separaba en ese instante. Sakura sintió una pequeña molestia al verlo sonreír al lado de ella, ¿acaso se estaba burlando? No lo permitiría. Se acercó al rostro del chico y sonrió para luego ella ser la que mandara en dicho beso, puso sus manos sobre el rostro del rubio y lo beso con frenesí hasta que fueron sus pulmones los que le exigieron que se detuviera. Al poco rato ambos volvieron a la posición en la que estaban antes de aquel momento y así, poco a poco ambos cayeron en su sueño compartido, él la protegería de cualquier miedo que amenazara con sacarle lágrimas y ella sería la que curase sus heridas

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad…

-¿Estas mejor, verdad?- Pregunto Hinata, ya eran las ocho de la noche y veía como su amigo recuperaba su fuerza

-Seguro- dijo el chico mientras tomaba las pequeñas manitas de su mejor amiga entre las suyas

-No me iré- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa –Me quedare en el cuarto de huéspedes- No era la primera vez que lo hacia

-Nunca te vayas, no te lo permito- Ordeno Sasuke y ella solo se sonrojo

-J-Jamás lo hare- Decía mientras agachaba su rostro, sabía que él la estaba mirando y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sasuke la tomo por el mentón con una delicadeza que no era nada común en él, la sentía sagrada

-Mírame- Ordeno nuevamente y ella solo obedeció. Sonrió con aquella maldad tan común en él, Hinata solo frunció un poco el ceño, se burlaba de ella así que se armó de valor

-Ya te estoy mirando, ¿feliz?- pregunto ella mientras le sonreía. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero eso le dio camino para no solo observar los labios de su mejor amiga sino ir más allá de eso, pasar a eso que tanto quería. Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la observo, no se quitaría esa imagen nunca de su cabeza. Empezó con un simple roce tan lento que era desesperante, quería más y unió sus labios con los de ella, parecía tan irreal porque se encontrara besando a su mejor amiga pero eso no le importaba, nada le importaba, la sentía realmente sagrada, ella había derrumbado el mundo detrás de su pared de hierro. Ciertamente Hinata seguía aumentando la intensidad de aquel juego hasta llegar al punto en que ambos quedaran sin oxígeno alguno y solo sus ojos hablaran, las palabras no debían de ser pronunciadas. La chica sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Sasuke, duro un rato de esa forma, se sentía extraño pero se sentía muy bien, poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando hasta quedar rendida en la cama de su mejor amigo, con él a su lado, claro está.

_Porque ellos no lo entendían, Sí, ellos, sabían que algo ocurriría, algo nada normal, algo de lo cual quizá se arrepentirían y ellas, bueno, solo cayeron sin conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no había miedo, quizá confusión pero solo sería eso por ahora._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuara


	4. Vaya propuesta!

Uno suele olvidar las cosas o más bien ignorarlas,este es el caso de ellos... Ya había pasado una semana desde aquellos incidentes amorosos, al parecer ninguno de los cuatro quería darle mayor importancia y actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado pero en sus mentes y en sus corazón la revolución de sentimientos se chocaba con lo correcto y lo incorrecto...

-Otra vez es viernes, por fin- decía la pelirosa mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá de la sala Uchiha

-Es raro escuchar eso de ti- dijo su novio al recordar lo amante y fanatica del estudio que ella era

-Seré aplicada pero tengo mis momentos- la chica sonrió y al mismo instante el timbre sonó. Sasuke se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su mejor amiga y esa cosa que tenía como mejor amigo

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo el Rubio, desde la sala ella sólo lo escucho y por dentro empezó a sentir las malditas mariposas, estaba reconsiderando la idea de tomar cloro

-Te disculpo, total y tu siempre estas tarde- el Uchiha sonreía y se dedicó a observar a la pequeña que entraba a su residencia, hubiese matado por haber sido su mano la que estuviese entrelazada con la de ella

los cuatro pasaron a ubicarse en la sala, nadie decía nada, nadie quería mirar a nadie, era una tensión un tanto molesta para todos sin embargó ella hablo, la que menos se esperaba que lo hiciera

-Sasuke-kun ¿dónde esta Mikoto-san?- Pregunto la joven Hyuga buscando un tema del cual hablar

-No lo sé, quizá en Italia- respondió el chico sin prestar mucha atención al mundo sino más bien al prolongado escote de la camisa de la chica, maldito pervertido

-Deberíamos de irnos ya- Dijo Sakura en un grito ahogado, si, se estaba ahogando con sus propias emociones

-faltan dos horas para que empiece la película, no me quedare dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial como una mariposa- respondió el rubio tratando de no mirarle las piernas a la pelirosa ¿por que debía de vestirse así?

-Ni yo- agrego el casi mudo

-pues yo tengo hambre y no me quedare viéndoles sus hermosas caras- Sakura se levantó y tras de ella Hinata también lo hizo

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- pregunto la pelinegra

-!seguro! pero yo te ayudo! así me enseñas ¿si?- pregunto sakura y la chica solo asintió con una duda en su mente_ "¿porqué sakura-chan quiere aprender a cocinar?"_ Y así, con todo y su duda ambas fueron a la cocina dejando solos al par de bestias que las acechaban

-¿qué película vamos a ver?- pregunto Naruto, la tensión seguía a pesar que ella no estaban

-No lo sé,cualquier cosa estará bien- Dijo el Uchiha sin sí quiera mirarlo, su mente esta dispersa

-tiene que haber algo en especial que quieras mirar además de las bonitas amigas de Hinata- Una vez mas el Rubio mostraba otra faceta dejando un poco perplejo a su mejor amigo sin embargo este supo disimularlo muy bien

-Eso te digo yo a ti con respecto a tu mirada acosadora sobre el trasero de Sakura- contraatacó el pelinegro

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Naruto no se sentía preocupado, sino todo lo contrario

-Seis años contigo y tu personalidad son imposibles de ignorar-

-Oh estás de buen genio- Dijo el Rubio sarcásticamente

-ya déjate de tonterías- no era hora de bromas tontas, eso era algo serio

Otra vez había silencio, nuevamente había esa incomodidad, ambos eran unos sin vergüenza pero ¿Que se podía hacer?

-Teme- dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia el techo

-¿Hmn?- pronuncio el monosílabo, y así fue como ambos se miraron y casi por una décima de segundo hicieron la pregunta esperada al unísono como los descarados que son..

-¿Cambiamos?-

-Haber no estamos intercambiando video juegos- Reacciono Sasuke, tenía que volver en sí

-Ni comida, son nuestras novias- Agrego Naruto

-y mejores amigas, pero, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Pregunto el pelo negro esperando que su mejor amigo no se hubiese echado para atras

-cien por ciento-

-Esto es extraño-

-Lo sé pero...-

-No puedo evitarlo- Se podía notar el desespero de Sasuke

-Ni yo- Naruto guardo silencio pero luego la curiosidad lo pico, es que Sasuke el demonio Uchiha se había fijado en su angelical y futura ex-novia Hinata, lo miro y si. Vacilar más pregunto -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde qué éramos un par de niños tontos y ella babeaba por ti- Explico Sasuke dandole a entender a Naruto que su pequeña oji-blanca no lo había visto a el por andar detrás del chico Ramen

-Oye no es mi culpa, tu también alejaste a sakura-chan de mi lado y sabias que me gustaba desde que tengo memoria- Ahora era Naruto el que reclamaba sus derechos como futuro y legítimo novio de la pelirosa

-Como sea, no es momento de ponernos a recordar, el punto es que me gusta tu novia- ¿Así o más claro?

-y a mi la tuya, ttebayo!- Ambos se daban la mano

-Hay que hacerlas caer a ambas- Ese lado demoniaco de Sasuke empezaba a salir

-Exacto, tendrás que enamorar a Hina-chan-

-y tu a Sakura-

-Teme, ¿Tu y Sakura-chan ya han tenido sexo?- Vaya clase de preguntas más inteligentes que estaba haciendo Naruto, al parecer el amor vuelve a unos más estúpidos y otros más brillantes

-Nunca la eh tocado y tu ¿has tocado a Hinata?-

-Jamas en mi vida- Sasuke no esperaba mejor respuesta, en el fondo hubiese acribillado a Naruto donde hubiese respondido de otra manera.

Ambos estaban complacidos, todo era casi perfecto, o algo así, uno a veces simplemente no piensa

-Que empiece el intercambio- Una vez más los dos hablaron al unísono y con una cómplice sonrisa cerraron dicho intercambio

* * *

Estando los cuatro en el cine, el juego empezaba, se ubicaron con sus respectivas parejas actuales, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto sentados en en el medio, no eran lo que ellos esperaban pero ya se las arreglarían

...

continuara, lo se, es recortico, casi un robo pero no tengo pc así que lo hice desde una tabla xD tengan compasión lol


	5. Un dulce anuncio c: no es capítulo n,n

Queridas señoritas :33 de parte de mi y de mis dedos se pueden ir a la chingada :D yo no comprendo porque madres la gente sigue leyendo esto si lo considera estúpido, aburrido, predecible y me considera retrasada por querer Sasuhina... No busco comentarios perfectos, me encantan sus comentarios con falta de sentido y tolerancia son muy divertidos, ver como las señoritas echan arena hasta por los ojos y como se compartan como animalitos cuando no les gusta algo, mentiras, ni anima litros, eso es ofensa para ellos :DD quieren ver todo a su manera y les da rabia cuando alguien más piensa diferente, ser ardida es malo niñas (; otra cosita, por que el anónimo? xD ven que maduras son? Seamos amigas, yo no muerdo, Hahahaha xD Entré más critica que me hagas más me parece interesante, digo, son bien masoquistas, pues se viene a leer algo que en si no les gusta xD y si se van a meter conmigo háganlo bien si? No vengan con mamadas de: Eres retrasada por que te gusta el Sasuhina, ósea, niñas no es mi culpa que su madre las dejara caer de la cama o que nadie en el mundo las quiera(; Pero bueno, era sólo una aclaración, en fin, la historia sigue la próxima semana y las espero con gusto pequeñas arenosas, las llevo en el corazón xD DIganme, también vendrán a leer y a retorcerse cuando Sasuke se coja a Hinata? xD

RS, los amo a todos ja!


	6. Como frío y calor

Hola, he aquí el capítulo que promedio, escrito desde la tablet xD perdonen mis errores xD !Muchas gracias a todas, de verdad no saben como me puse cuando leí todos los comentarios se siente genial que a muchas personas les gusté lo que hago y mi forma de de pensar, ahora sin sarcasmo, para las anti, de verdad, no me arrepiento de lo que dije pues no creó haberlas ofendido como ustedes sí trataron de ofenderme a mi, yo desde un principio les pedí respeto y no quisieron por las buenas así que toco por las malas, no me siento inmadura al responderles pues sí alguien no lo hace esto seguirá. Yo amo el Sasuhina y el Narusaku, díganme, les estoy haciendo daño? Kishimoto va a demandarme? Alguien se ha muerto? NO, entonces por favor no sean arenosas o terminarán ganándole a Gaara ... Sin más no me queda decir más que gracias, soy una loca lo sé e,e, los quiero a tod s, este fic es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, son lo máximo, yo escribo para ustedes c: Pero ya, no más azúcar, vamos a lo que vinimos (;

Ravennsora! You Guys are freaking Awesome :33

* * *

-¿por que una romántica?- pregunto Sasuke al aire, el quería ir al cine pero no a ver estupideces románticas

-Es por Sakura-chan y por Hinata-chan- Respondió el rubio

-Sacrificios los que uno hace- Vaya que era uno, Sasuke podía ser pesimista y cruel pero dto. tiene solución y en su caso esa solución era es dulce voz que se encontraba llamando su nombre

-Sasuke-kun- Hinata se encontraba frente a el con esa sonrisa que lo volvía Idiota, pero claro, el como todo chico rudo no demostraba ni la mas mínima emoción

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el arrogante, la chica le mostró una lata de soda de las que a el le gustaban y después de entregársela se fue a sentar junto al rubio

-_Gracias- _miro dicha lata y de vino a sentir como menos quería

Sakura fue la última en llegar, era de esas chicas que no podía ver nada sin tener comida en las manos. Paso por el frente del Rubio y le lanzó un paquete de frituras y sonrió de esa manera que volvía loco a más de uno

-Supuse que quizás querías de esto tonto- soltó la pelirosa y se sento

-Sakura-chan sabe- susurró el Rubio.

Sin más la comedia romántica avanzaba y todo el publico en parejas la disfrutaba, bueno, casi todo el publico...

La película parecía no querer tener fin al igual que la diabetes del Uchiha. El no soportaba tanta cursilería junta y realmente no veía forma de llamar la atención de Hinata, se empezó a frustrar por que en su realidad la que recostaba su cabeza en su hombro no era aquella peli negra,pues esta se veía muy cómoda con su Rubio mejor amigo, sino su pequeño tormento rosa.

_-¿Cómo carajos termine yo con Sakura?_-

Excelente pregunta se hacía el chico, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Porqué?, el cargo de conciencia empezaba Molestarlo, esa pelirosa lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, le había demostrado sus más puros sentimiento y el quizá por pesar o por costumbre la hizo su novia cuando sus sentimientos no eran nada mas y nada menos que para Hinata, la que miraba desde lejos a Naruto, la que venció sus miedos y tomo valentía por Naruto y no por el, quizá las cosas debían ser así y dejar de lado el juego del rectángulo amoroso... Quizá ese beso de aquella vez fue sólo eso, un simple beso. Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban...

-Voy al baño-

-Vale-

Naruto lo miro de lejos y empezó a sentirse nervioso, sólo entre las mujeres, por así decirlo, dos chicas geniales y hermosas. Miraba a Hinata, esa chica dulce y amorosa, esa que había luchado por ser lo que era ahora, jamás la tuvo fácil y el cayo rendido ante tan bonitas ilusiones sabiendo que su corazón pertenecía a la que estaba un poco más lejos de el.

_-¿Por que Hina-chan?-_

La conciencia es cruel y manipuladora, su corazón se salía de ritmo al recordar aquel bonito beso, aquellos bonitos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa llena de energía y fuerza. Siempre fue su Sakura-chan, esa que idolatraba con locura a su mejor amigo, ese chico oscuro y empedernido era el que se llevaba los suspiros de su pelirosa no el. Sin embargó el sabía que por más que muchos acontecimientos pasarán sus sentimientos no cambiarían, era ella y sólo ella. Tener a Hinata tan cerca lo hacia ahogarse con su propio aire, no quería ver mal a nadie, no había pensado en las malditas consecuencias...

Conforme los actos seguían, el Rubio sentía que colapsaría pronto, de un momento a otro ya no veía nada, no escuchaba y prácticamente no sentía...

-Kami-sama si estoy muerto no me castigues- exclamo Naruto al saber que no se había desmayado pero seguía sin poder ver

-No estás muerto tonto, se fue la luz, lo cual es bastante extraño- dijo Sakura aclarando la situación

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-No Naruto, la reina de Inglaterra, ¿Quien más crees?-

-Lo siento, me espante un poco-

-yo igual, ¿Dónde estas?-

-A tu izquierda, una silla más-

Sakura estiro la mano sabiendo Naruto la sostendría para sentarse en aquellas problemáticas sillas.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Silencio,más del que había, sólo se escuchaba las voces quejándose. Ninguno de los dos hablada.

-¿Crees que pongan la luz rápido?- pregunto ella algo incómoda y no precisamente por la situación

-Quien sabe ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-

-Claro que no, no trates de hacerte el interesante- No caería, o al menos eso era lo que ella pretendía querer -Es sólo que empezare a sudar porque no hay airé y yo me traje un abrigo-

-Oh, pues, puedes sacártelo, nadie vera de todas formas- nada pervertido, sólo una opción

-Es algo incómodo tenerlo puesto, y se abotona atrás... ¿Podrías ayudarme?- pregunto ahogándose con dicho favor

-S-Seguro digo si- El Rubio sentía el abrigo, bastante grueso, y luego podía sentir como sus manos temblaban y ni siquiera estaba haciendo contactó la piel de la pelirosa. Le palpaba la espalda en busca de un cierre o un maldito botón pero no, nada, casa vez su trabajo se hacía más lento

-Naruto date prisa, me ahogo- una chica con calor es desesperante, ella no era la excepción y si algo tenía Sakura era ser extremadamente directa

-Es difícil encontrarlo, ropa complicada y problemática- El chico siguió con su misión fallida, la escuchaba respirar pesado y se sentía algo tonto al no poder ni tocarla, se regañó mentalmente y empezó a palpar con más fuerza

-¿y-ya?- Ahora podría decirse que la dueña del nerviosismo era ella

-Lo tengo- Sin más el Rubio jalo con fuerza, por fin encontraba el maldito cierre, que había estado intentando desatorar por un buen rato

-Naruto, ¿Que me hiciste?- Pregunto Sakura con la cabeza agachada mientras se abrazaba así misma

-Te lo quite ¿no?- pregunto inocentemente

-Si pero también quitaste mi brasier, es más, creo que los rasgaste,ayúdame-

-L-Lo siento- no sabía que hacer, ahora si no sabía que hacer. Pensó un poco y sacó su celular, debió de haberlo hecho desde un principio, lo encendió y pudo ver que había roto uno de los ganchos que sostiene esa cosa que usan las mujeres, alumbro y vio como Sakura intentaba esconder su cabeza entre su cabello, se veía hermosa pero no era la mejor situación. Apretó uno de los ganchos para que el brasier no se fuera a caer pero aún así quedo débil, la próxima vez le diría Sakura que usara cualquier otra cosa menos frágil y complicada -ya esta-

-Gracias-

-Sakura-chan estas totalmente roja, ese color te queda- Dijo el Rubio tratando de molestarla, realmente era un masoquista

-No es divertido- decía ella a su defensa. Cuando se fue a recostar en la silla sintió como dos manos la tomaban por la cintura y la cargaban

-Si llega la luz no quiero que nadie te vea así- murmuro Naruto sólo para ella, estaban lejos de las otras personas pero era mejor no ser escuchados

-Pero estoy sudando y estoy pegajosa-

-no me molesta, nadie puede ver así a Sakura-chan- fue todo lo que el dijo, no permitiría que otro que no fuese el la viera de esa manera tan tentadora y peligrosa

-¿Nadie menos tu?- pregunto algo irónica ¿Acaso el tenía más derechos? Aparentemente si

-Excelente respuesta- era pregunta pero uno toma las cosas a su preferencia. Estaba lleno de dicha pero esa se desplomaba al recordar a Hinata, ¿Donde estaba? no la había visto desde u poco antes que la luz se fuera, ¿estaría bien? Su conciencia lo fastidiaba, quería estar completamente feliz

-¿Porqué el silencio?- Pregunto Sakura al sentir un poco pesado el ambiente

-No lo sé, no quisiera arruinar esto diciendo cualquier tontería mía- Fue honesto el no quería arruinar tan esperado momento

-Pero yo quiero hablar ya que no hay película- dijo ella inocentemente sin pensar que dicha repuesta causaría otra reacción en la cabeza del rubio

-En ese caso lo mejor será callarte- Sonrió para sí mismo y la apretó mucho más fuerte hacia el, no quería dejarla ir y si ya una vez había ignorado a su conciencia podría hacerlo de nuevo. Junto sus labios Con los de ella que gustosos lo esperaban, otro beso, más desesperado que el anterior, en una sala de cine y sin luz, nada romántico ¿y qué? Podía probar como el quisiera, ya no le importaba, al menos por el momento borraría la imagen de la Hyuga de su cabeza y se dedicaría a sentir la piel y el cuerpo de aquella chica la cual lo impulsaba a seguir por medio de dulces caricias aun nerviosas, si iba a morir ese era el momento, si antes sudaba ahora lo hacía el doble, sintió que del desespero había dejado los labios de Sakura para simplemente pasar a su cuello y dejarle una bonita marca después de haberla probado, ahora sí tendría que usar el abrigo y agradecía que la luz no se molestara en llegar

-¿Qué pasa si la energía llega?- pregunto Sakura volviendo a la lógica

-Pues seguiremos mirando la película, pero por ahora, hagamos la nuestra- fue la respuesta más acertada para la alegría de ambos.

Fuera del cine, la gente alumbraba y se hacía pasó gracias a los celulares, precisamente ese día a ellos 4 se les ocurría ir al centro comercial más grande, y precisamente a ella se le dio por salir para llamar a su padre, el cual no dejo de interrogarla haciendo que su batería muriera, estaba sola en la oscuridad, se sentía ciega y temía tropezar, por el momento no lo había echo pero ella es Hinata Hyuga, una chica con dos pies izquierdos, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se llevará a alguien por delante y efectivamente así fue

-L-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó algo nerviosa para luego seguir pero sintió que la tomaron fuertemente del brazo

-¿A donde crees que vas?, ¿Acaso quieres perderte más?- esa voz la conocía en cualquier lado

-S-Sasuke-kun-

-¿Por qué estás sola?-

-Salí a llamar a papa, ya sabes, el siempre quiere saber donde estoy-

-Estas conmigo, debe entender que estarás bien- Después de que se quedara cerca de el nada le pasaría, la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar sin dirección

-¿Sabes donde está la sala de cine?- pregunto ingenua

-Es el último lugar al qué quiero llegar, debemos buscar la salida y esperar a que Naruto y Sakura salgan de aquí-

Sin más ambos seguían andando hasta que llegaron a algo que parecía una salida, había una pequeña colina y la brisa era fría

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-ni idea, debe ser la salida trasera del centro comercial-

-Por lo menos se ve un poco más- Dijo Hinata mientras se abrasaba así misma con sus brazos

-Prefiero ver esto a esa película- Decía Sasuke mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre ella

-yo igual- Hinata sonrío y de inmediato el sonrojo apareció

-Mentirosa, tu amas todas esas tonterías- Afirmaba con seguridad el Uchiha mientras se sentaba sobré el pasto

-Hace un tiempo deje de hacerlo, prefiero una de horror e incluso Gore- decia ella mientras hacia la misma acción del chico, se quedo mirándolo de frente esperando la reacción

-¿Tu?- Sasuke sonrió retorcidamente

-La gente cambia, yo también puedo hacerlo-

-Me agrada volverte a conocer pero se nota que no dejas de ser Tu- Hinata hizo un mohín Y miro hacia otro lado ignorando el objetivo de Sasuke

-La noche está preciosa, no se que hacíamos encerrados entre tanta oscuridad y cosas sin sentido

-Quizá sólo buscamos escondernos, dime ¿Porque quieres esconderte?- Una pregunta que iba también para el, doble filo.

-Y-yo...-

-¿Miedo Hinata?- pregunto el mientras traspasaba la barrera del espacio personal haciendo que ella se viera indefensa, no dejaba de ser Hinata, la observo y no se cansaba de hacerlo, la imagen de ese día volvía tan clara como el agua a su mente, si las cosas sucedían de esa manera era por algo, las oportunidades son pocas y si iba a pecar iba a hacerlo bien, total y el no era muy buen cristiano y ella era su mayor tentación. El viento helado hacia que el cabello de la Hyuga se moviera de lado a lado, parecía un demonio pues cumplía las más altas expectativas del chico, sin pena y sin miedo pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, dandole a entender lo que quería, Hinata se dejó llevar y en lo que menos se lo esperaba ya estaba siguiéndole otro beso a Sasuke, no quería seguir atrás de alguien, se dejo llevar tanto que término sobre el, ambos cayeron al césped pero les importó tan poco que lo único que hicieron fue fundirse más en aquel beso. La aferró más a el, era pequeña pero eso le daba más sentimiento de posesión...

-No pidas que te deje ir- Dijo el chico abrazándola por la cintura

-No tenía pensado hacerlo- ella sólo estaba acomodada sobre su pecho, bueno, ni tan acomodada

-Es mejor que yo este arriba- Propuso el mientras le acomodaba la camisa a la Hyuga la cual por poco explotaba y se acomodo de una manera menos comprometedora donde el no la sintiera tanto...

Ya el cuarteto saciado y feliz, no esperaba las consecuencias de la Navidad, hubiese sido genial si no se hubiese involucrado sentimientos, pero no no fue así, se amaban ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué verdad descubrirían? ¿Las cosas deberías de seguir?

_-Y ahora, ¿Cómo le digo a ella que amo a mi mejor amiga?- _fue la única pregunta esa noche en la mente de ambos chicos mientras descasaban en sus camas después de una noche llena de tantos acontecimientos

.

.

.

continuara...


	7. Ellas

_Perdon por no haber subido antes capitulo pero vivo de un lado para el otro. Este capitulo lo escribi de una manera un tanto comica, quiza a mas de un no le guste, es un gran cambio y no se lo esperaban, pero bueno, ya no molesto mas! por cierto, gracias a todos por leer, sus reviews me alegran el dia n.n no saben cuanto! muchas muchas pero muchas gracias, I Love you guys! Esta historia es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado! Han hecho muy feliz a este cuervo e,e _

**_RS!_**

* * *

_-Y ahora, ¿Cómo le digo a ella que amo a mi mejor amiga?-_fue la única pregunta esa noche en la mente de ambos chicos mientras descasaban en sus camas después de una noche llena de tantos acontecimientos

Ya era hora de que la estación cambiara, literalmente, ya no se veía mucha gente en las calles y el frio no era tan agradable pues te cortaba la piel. Era invierno, esa estación detestada por mucho y amada por otros, ¿Cómo la nieve, siendo tan hermosa, podía causar daño a la gente? ¿Cómo algo tan frio podía llegar a quemar tanto?, irónico.

Las semanas se pasaban y ellos cuatro ya entraban a la última de clases antes de navidad, la época de alegría que compensaba la nieve, una semana un poco fuerte por uno que otro examen pero lo que alegraba a más de uno es que era la última…

**_Flashback_**

El rubio y el Peli negro se encontraban contemplando como la nieve empezaba a caer, desde pequeños copos a Snowflakes que se posaban en la ventana de la residencia Uchiha

-Faltan tres semanas de clases- Dijo Sasuke sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana

-Sí, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido, Ttebayo!- Naruto trato de darse animo mental, pero sabía lo que venía.

-Demasiado- Era raro, había un silencio incomodo entre ambos, eso no solía pasar nunca.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto Naruto esperando quizá un grito o algo peor, sin embargo recibió una respuesta bastante promedio

-Bien, supongo- fu lo único que dijo -¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto para tratar de hacer las cosas menos incomodas

-Igual, creo que simplemente no soy capaz- Ya ambos sabían que la conciencia de cada uno no los dejaría en paz

-Ni yo, pero es insufrible- Seguro que lo era, verlas todos los días de maneras distintas, en posiciones distintas

-Lo mejor es dejarlo así- Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del cómodo sofá y se dirigía hacia las escaleras dejando a Naruto con una sola respuesta: ¡Lárgate, no quiero hablar! El rubio lo entendía perfectamente pues él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo

Todo estaba de cabeza, todo por dos chicas, pero lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

La realidad era distinta, el no estaba con un humor decente y no soportaria a nadie...

-Sasuke-kun- Exclamo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda

-Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Sasuke algo irritado

-Te sorprendía tonto, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- pregunto alegremente la chica mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-Bien- Dijo él mientras trataba de seguir caminando por el pasillo ignorando totalmente a la pelirosa

-Oye, si no quieres hablar puedes decirlo ¿sabes?- Decía Sakura mientras lo seguía de cerca

-No quiero hablar-

-¿Por qué?- Fue insistente lo cual no dio un resultado positivo en el chico, el cual solo se dio media vuelta para mirarla de manera fulminante

-Vamos Sakura, no eres sorda, ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo, ¿porque no puedes guardar silencio por un rato? No creo que te esté pidiendo mucho-

-Ok, no sé qué diablos te pasa, ya llevas bastante tiempo con este humor y yo no seré quien lo soporte, dime, ¿Acaso yo he hecho algo mal?- pregunto ella un poco desconcertada

-Olvídalo, tu no lo entenderías- Dijo él chico mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo y ella lo veía alejarse

_-Idiota-_ Susurro Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta y sentía como algo liquido resbalaba sobre sus mejillas, lo limpio con la manga de su uniforme y empezó a caminar

* * *

La paciencia es una virtud que tiene un limite, al igual que todo...

-Mira, te traje Ramen- Decía Hinata mientras le pasaba un tazón al rubio

-Gracias, que amable eres- Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a comer, ni el Ramen le sabía igual que antes

Hinata también se dispuso a comer cortado así la comunicación, el rubio la observo y decidió intervenir

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- pregunto el chico

-Solo clases, ¿y tú?-

-Lo mismo- Y allí, en ese mismo instante había acabado su conversación

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó ella después de ver el tazón del chico semivacío

-No, ya estoy lleno-

-Oh, está bien- Ella empezó a recoger todo ignorando la mirada de su novio, la cual, no era favorable en lo más mínimo

-Jamás hablamos, siempre es así- Dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta de ella, la pelinegra solo levanto el rostro un poco, no se veía sonrojada, solo pálida, más de lo normal

-Lo siento, no es mi intención hacerte sentir de esta forma- se disculpó cordialmente como cualquiera lo esperaría de ella

-Pues lo haces, si yo no tomo iniciativa tú no lo haces, ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni nada- Palabras bastante cortantes y crudas por parte de Naruto

-No soy esa clase de chica- Decía ella mientras contenía sus sentimientos en su garganta

-Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta- Sin más, Naruto se levantó y cruzo la puerta de la cafetería

-_Estúpido_- susurro ella mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran, recogió todo y camino por los pasillos sin importarle quien la viera de esa forma. Se dirigio a su casillero y después de guardar todo lo cerro con fuerza, se limpio el rostro y luego trato de sonreir a pesar de no verse en las mejores condiciones

-Hyuga-

-Sasuke, ¿No deberias de estar en clases?- Pregunto ella sin sorprenderse demasiado, el siempre estaba allí en el momento mas adecuado

-¿Donde quedo el "kun"?- preguntó el mientras sonreia por primera vez en el día

-Lo olvide- respondió olimpicamente

-Suena mejor así-

-Lamento si antes sonaba muy aburrido-

-Jamas pensé eso ¿Estas bien?- Su expresión cambio un poco, sabia que ella estaba reteniéndose

-No, no lo estoy, te lo prometo- respondio ella sonriendo, parecia una muñeca rota y eso lo molestaba

-¿Que te hizo Naruto?- _voy a matarlo_

-Dime, ¿soy tan monotona y predecible? ya no entiendo nada, esto es una porqueria, no se que diablos quiere, no me encuentro ni a mi misma haciendo el papel de chica fuerte, yo soy solo Hinata, una chica aburrida, que quiere estar tranquila, quiero hacer las cosas bien pero antes su ojos esta mal-

-Calmate- Decía mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabeza -Una vez te dije que no tenias que cambiar, te dije que estabas perfecta así, no era una mentira

-No pense que fuera una mentira, solo queria creer que eso solo me lo habias dicho a mi- Susurro ella

-Es que solo te lo he dicho a ti- Afirmo él con la mayor seguridad del mundo

-No deseo hablar mas del tema- Dijo ella mientras hundía mas el rostro sobre el pecho el chico

-Vamos- Sasuke le levanto el rostro a Hinata, le sonrio y luego la tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar, ese juego se estaba era cada vez menos divertido

* * *

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el rubio mientras salia de la academia, la vio, era ella, estaba totalmente sola en la nieve

-¿Que?- exclamo La pelirosa

-Te vas a congelar, entra ahora mismo- exigio el rubio y vio como ella se levanto de mala gana

-No me mandes, odio que lo hagan-

-¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunto él mientras la tomaba de las manos, ¿Como era posible que no llevara guantes si estaba helando?

-No, ya no se que le sucede a Sasuke, no se que quiere, no se que espera de mi, se que no soy tan mala novia-

-No lo eres, Sakura tu eres genial- Le dijo el rubio de manera animada _-Yo ahorcare a Sasuke-_

-Ya olvidalo ¿si? ¿Pudiste aprovar todos tus examenes?- cambio el tema radicalmente

-Si, incluso el del poema, ¿Recuerdas?- Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente

-Oh si, jamas me lo mostraste- Dijo ella mientras sonreia un poco

-Obtuve una buena nota gracias a ti-

-¿a mi?-

-El poema lo hice pensando en Sakura-chan, espero no te moleste- Decía el mientras la abrazaba

-Eres un tonto- Exclamo ella con una sonrisa, cada uno tenia su momento perfecto pero eso seria una mentira pues nada lo es

Desde lejos dos sombras los observaban, no con una mirada fulminante sino con una verdad por delante. De un momento a otro empezo a nevar, pequeño copos de nieve caian sobre dos pelinegros. Naruto pudo sentir la presencia de alguien mas, se separo de Sakura y ambos miraron hacia donde estaban aquellas dos personas tomadas de la mano, hizo lo mismo con Sakura y camino hacia donde la nieve caia para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke y Hinata

-La lastimas ¿sabes?- Dijo Naruto en un tono serio

-Y tu la lastimas a ella- Respondio Sasuke mientras lo miraba fijo y sostenia cada vez mas fuerte a Hinata

-¿Como puedes ser tan estupido? Sakura-chan te ha dado todo- Exclamo el rubio algo molesto al ver al pelinegro tan tranquilo

-Tu eres el idiota que no ha sabido apreciar a Hinata- Sasuke se contuvo por no gritar en ese momento

-No tenias derecho a hacerla llorar, ni a hacerla sufrir- Faltaba poco para que ambos se agarraran a los golpes

-Tu no tenias porque haberle dicho cosas tan despreciables-

Sakura y Hinata solo se miraban entre ellas algo

-Si quieres que sea asi pues esta bien- Dijo Naruto mientras empujaba a Sasuke ye este le devolvia el golpe

-Adelante, no le temo a consecuencias- Ya Sasuke no se encontraba a él mismo, las cosas no mejorarian

-¡BASTA!- Gritaron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo, ambos chicos las quedaron mirando

-Lo siento- Decía Sakura tratando no soltar una carcajada

-Yo también- dijo Hinata en la misma situación que su amiga

-¿Nos pueden decir de que mierda se rien ambas?- pregunto Sasuke sin entender un carajo

-Estoy confundido, exijo una explicación- Pedía el rubio algo perdido

-Ustedes dos son muy estupidos- Soltó Sakura mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera

-Un tanto, no se como no se dieron cuenta- Decía Hinata con una sonrisa

-Ok, ahora somos insultados- Naruto sentia que trapeban el suelo con su dignidad

-Hablen ya- Ordeno Sasuke

-Sakura-chan..- Hinata miro a su amiga con complicidad y esta solo asintio

-Sabemos todo su plan y su fracaso, nos iban a intercambiar ¿no?-

-Nosotras tuvimos ese plan primero, como dos meses antes, pero nuestro objetivo parecia imposible-

-Estabamos frustradas por el hecho de que ustedes eran ciegos-

-Haber haber haber, dejenme entender- Pedia Sasuke

-Si, dejenos procesar este enredo, ¿Ustedes dos nos iban a intercambiar a nosotros desde hace dos meses?- recapitulo Naruto todo en una sola pregunta inteligente

-Que listo eres- Dijo HInata con un poco de sarcasmo

-Aun asi el plan se salio de las manos un poquito-

-Ambas estan mal de la cabeza- Exclamo Sasuke, ellas dos eran terribles

-No se hagan los indignados, ustedes querian lo mismo de una forma menos inteligente- punto para ellas

-No puedo creerlo- Naruto aun no salia de su shock

-Ambas nos han hecho sufrir-

-Si pero por lo menos ahora sabes que me gustas eres tu y no Naruto- Dijo Hinata mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreia. Esta accion hacia que Sasuke Uchiha le perdonara todo al demonio vestido de angel

-Exacto, y tu me gustas a mi tonto, nada que ver con Sasuke- Aclaro Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto suavemente en el brazo para luego sonreirle energeticamente

-¿El juego sigue en pie?- pregunto el pelinegro a su mejor amigo

-Al parecer, ellas ganaron- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, ambos sentian que por fin podian respirar

Ese día, bajo la nieve cada uno pudo ser feliz, cada pareja se abrazaba sin importar que tanta nieve estuviese cayendo, Sakura y Hinata sonrieron en complicidad, por fin su intercambio habia dado un resultado decente, por fin cada una habia obtenido lo que deseaba, por fin destaparon la verdad y eso dio camino a la felicidad, pero, ¿Como serian las cosas ahora? ¿Como iria la relación de cada uno?

.

.

.

.

.

ahahahhaha Mas de un no se lo esperaba, yo lo se xD lo continuare? no lo se... Nah, si lo hare n.n solo uno mas y ya, bueno, si ustedes quieren...


End file.
